


Needy…

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI!Stiles, Female Masturbation, Lingerie, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Phone Sex, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: When Stiles has been gone longer than normal you decide to try something new that leads to a very interesting phone call.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 28





	Needy…

Needy…

You felt absolutely and completely, desperately needy. 

You were having a hard time with Stiles being away so much. 

The two of you had been together since high school and even during all of the crazy that happened during your time in Beacon you had only spent a handful of nights apart. 

When he had gotten into FBI training at Quantico, you had both still weekends together since you were at UPenn. 

But his new position, with the International Response Team… well it meant that he was gone longer. Sometimes for months at a time. 

The good news was that he was supposed to be back at the end of the week. But that didn’t change that you felt immensely needy right now. 

Sighing, you finished making dinner for the night, one of your favorite comfort foods, before you sat down to watch some Tv. You ended up on some random movie that sparked an idea for you. 

After all, Stiles was going to be home soon. Which meant that even if you pushed it, you would get all of him shortly. 

Smiling to yourself you grabbed your keys and made your way to the store. You go back and forth with yourself a bit… it’s not like you’ve got a lot of experience buying lingerie after all and you didn’t know if Stiles was going to like it. 

Going back and forth with yourself, you decide that the best thing for you to do is to buy a few simple items and work them into outfits you already own. Items that are, perhaps, a bit nicer than your typical underwear and you made your way home. 

You had to be up early the next day for work so what you did is you took the new pieces you planned a couple of different outfits to tease the man with and laid out the first of the outfits before calling it a night. 

Getting home from work the next day, you could feel the nerves building and decided that you would skip out on dinner. 

Taking a shower, you took the time to exfoliate your skin, to pamper yourself and your skin. After you got out, you slipped into a white lace bralette that was a bit sheer and had a scalloped bottom that was covered in different rose patterns within the lace itself. You had decided to pair with a pair of white cheeky panties that were also made of lace. Your favorite part of them was that the back was that same laced pattern but with lacing ink the middle. 

You grabbed one of his flannels, a mostly black one, and shrugged it on before styling your hair in something that was reminiscent of your guys’ lazy day’s when he was at the house. 

Taking a deep breath, you positioned yourself in front of the mirror and grabbed your phone. Sinking onto your knees you sank down and took a couple of pictures, quite tame for what you were planning but then you let his shirt fall open and you moved up on your knees a bit. 

Moving your body around, you found different poses that you liked you made sure to drop the flannel around your arms and. Turned your body so that Stiles would be able to get a couple pictures off the panties and their corseted pattern. 

Looking over the pictures you had taken you realize that you are actually completely and entirely in love with the pictures and you find that you feel like you look to be absolutely gorgeous. 

Taking a deep breath you pull up your phone and send Stiles a text with a few of your favorite pictures before hitting send on the message - grateful for internet-based messaging 

Stiles is working in Micronesia with the team. There had been an unsub they had been able to track down to see Nauru. With a population of around 12,000, it was still smaller than some of the areas he had had to work before but it still wasn’t going to be easy. 

Especially since there were so many folks here who, to some degree, didn’t trust him or his team. Not that he actually blamed them. Still… they had to find the unsub. 

He’s on his way to grab a coffee when his phone dings, indicating that he’s got a text that’s come in. Pulling out his phone, Stiles sees that Y/N has texted him. 

When Stiles’ eyes land on the pictures you sent him he almost falls over his own two feet, something he hasn’t done since high school. 

The sight of you, even in a picture as you wore his flannel with that particular bralette would have been enough to make him smile. He as actually trying to convince you to be comfortable wearing something like that on your own. 

But you were biting your lip and the way you looked in the mirror, well those were the eyes you always gave him when you were feeling particularly frisky and Stiles had to bite back an honest to God moan at the site. 

But then the next pictures, the ones that showed your perfect ass in a pair of panties he’d never seen that seemed to hug you just right. The little lace detailing and the corsetted backing. 

  
Well, Stiles wasn’t sure what you had up your sleeve but he was definitely going to enjoy it. Telling Matt and the team that he needed to step out of the room for a moment, he pulled out and called you. 

You picked up the phone after the second ring and Stiles could hear the shyness in your voice when you greet him. A soft, shy “Did you like them?” falling from your lips and Stiles can hear the nervousness in your voice that he might not have. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous Sweetheart,” he tells you instantly. His heartbreaking just a bit that you would be nervous about it in any way. He can hear your relieved sigh he decided to encourage you, “I wouldn’t mind a few more…”

Your soft giggle makes him smile and a moment later he realizes you were trying to rile him up a bit before he got home when you tell him, “I bought a couple of pieces… Do you wanna see them?”

“Absolutely. Definitely. Yes.” he tells you because even if you are trying to rile him up a bit, Stiles thinks you’re the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. 

“Good…” you tell him, before the two of you spend a few more minutes talking, just catching up before Stiles has to go. 

And this was how the week went. The next day you sent him a similar picture to the first day but this time in a pair of satin black panties and no bra, the only thing to keep you covered was his flannel. 

Wednesday saw you in a purple thong you already owned and a black bra that had a cagey vibe to it. There were straps across your breasts that made you feel like a bad ass and while he hadn’t gotten a chance to read it before you went to bed, you had woken up to a voice message from Stiles that left you even needier than you had been that day. 

He’d be home tomorrow and so today’s look… Well today’s look was supposed to be something special. Putting on the blue baby doll with matching cheeky shorts and black garter belt, you decided to doll yourself up just a bit more than the other nights. Putting on a bit of make up and messing with your styled hair to give you what you hoped would be a come fuck me look. 

You sat on the edge of the chaise in your bedroom and posed yourself again. This time you allowed yourself to go just a bit further, placing your hand inside the material and you decided to send him a text, Been thinking about you… 

You hadn’t waited more than three minutes when you got a text from Stiles telling you tto be free in about an hour. 

Smirking to yourself you find that you’re actually really excited to know what it is that he has in store. Seeing as how this is a new for you, you’re going to let him take the lead. 

The phone goes off and you answer it instantly, your greeting breathy from the anticipation when you say “Hi Daddy…”

You can hear Stiles’ moan from the other side. While teasing him while he was away for work was new, you had learned in high school that the man had a Daddy kink and you wanted him to know that you were completely game for whatever he has planned. 

“Say it again, Kitten,” he tells you, his voice deep and thick with lust as he falls into his role. 

“Daddy…” you whisper. 

“Tell me Kitten,” he whispers, “What are you doing right now?”

You shake your head as you answer him, “Nothing Daddy. I’m just on the phone with you.”

“So you didn’t use those fingers earlier?” he asks you and even from across the world you can hear the gears in his head turning. 

“Nope,” you tell him, popping the p-sound. 

He chuckles and before telling you, “I want you to use your hands… your fingers to make yourself feel good… okay Kitten? I want you to take off the panties but leave the garters on and make yourself feel good.”

“Yes Daddy,” you tell him as you do as instructed, wriggling out of the blue panties. Your fingers immediately find your clit and you begin to rub soft circles into the skin, a soft whine falling from your lips. 

“Next time Kitten, I want to be there,” Stiles tells you as he takes his cock out of his pants, hands wrapping around the shaft. He leans his head back against the headboard as his hand begins to pump up and down, he can picture how beautiful you look, spread out on the bed before him. 

“Daddy?” he hears you ask and he reminds himself that you’re the priority here. He needs to make sure that you get off. He has plans for when he gets home. Making a grunt of acknowledgement he hears you ask him, “Will you talk to me? Tell me what you’d do if you were here?”

“Of course Kitten,” he answers you because, honestly, talking dirty to you is one of his favorite things to do. 

“I’d sit you on my lap Kitten, spread your legs onto either side so that you were wide open as I slipped a finger into you,” our sharp inhale tells him that what he’s saying is working, “We’d leave the chaise where you moved it to Kitten so you could watch as I fucked your pretty little cunt with my fingers.”

With your whimper Stiles begins to pump himself a little harder. 

“I’d keep using my fingers until you were a desperate quaking mess,” he tells you and you whine at the thought of him doing just that. 

“Just before you come Kitten, I’m going to pull my fingers from you and turn you around so that you can take my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

The sound of what he wants to do to you makes you slip a finger into yourself as you tell him, “I’d be such a good Kitten too… with your cock shoved down my throat - gagging on it as you fucked my face.”

“Kitten,” he groans, “I have meetings before the plane ride and all i’m going to be able to think about is how pretty you would look with your cock wrapped around me. With your pretty pussy wrapped around me as I pound into you. 

“Mmmm.. I’d like that Daddy,” you tell him, “Want you to completely ruin me. Would you like that Dady?”

“I want it, I want to ruin you so bad,” Stiles replies, his voice thick with lust. 

“Want you t to fuck my pussy as you bite and suck at my skin.. Leaving me covered in your marks,” you tell him… 

“Fuck Kitten, you’re not going to be able to walk when I’m through with you,” Stiles groans. But he can tell from your breathing that you’re almost there, “Kitten?”

Your nonsecial moan is his only response and there is a part of him that wants to tell you that you’re not allowed to come. Not till he can feel you coming on him but he remind himself, this is about you. This is about getting you off… So, instead he tells you, “Come for me Kitten… let Daddy hear you come.”

You do as you’re told and, using your fingers, you push yourself over the edge for your orgasm, calling out his name as you fall over the edge the sound ending in a desperate whine. 

“Thank you daddy, thank you so much, thank you for letting me be a good Kitten,” you pant out as your orgasm begins to subside. 

You can hear Stiles grunt and he’s cursing softly and you realize that he’s coming 

The mans breathing subsides and you curl up on the bed, keeping the phone to your ear as you grab his t-shirt you normally sleep in and hold it to your chest.

“Kitten?” comes Stiles voice from the other side of the phone and you hum contentedly in response, letting him know you’re still there and you can hear him. 

“I’m going to completely ruin you when I get home tomorrow.”


End file.
